


Average

by Eleana_Lee



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Eleana_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On average, John nagged and scolded Sherlock ten times in a week.  If he was in a particularly good mood, that number could be decreased to seven, but it was a tall order, both for John and Sherlock, because Sherlock seemed to have the innate ability of making John want to scold him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Average

**Author's Note:**

> I am an idiot. So, I was trying to move my works from LJ to here, and didn't realise that when you import works, the publication date follows the existing URL. Well, um, I decided to post it manually then, as importing it requires a bit of formatting too, anyway.
> 
> Hope you like. This was one of my 221B attempts.

On average, John nagged and scolded Sherlock ten times in a week.  If he was in a particularly good mood, that number could be decreased to seven, but it was a tall order, both for John and Sherlock, because Sherlock seemed to have the innate ability of making John want to scold him.  
  
“Sherlock, I told you to clean the sink!  There’s still blood everywhere!”  
  
That was the eighth time this week.  No good mood, then.  
  
“You didn’t define which sink you wanted me to clean.”  
  
Clearly, tact wasn’t one of the qualities Sherlock possessed.  
  
“Did you even clean another sink?” John challenged.  “Because I’ve been in the bathroom and the sink still has the mould from your last experiment!”  
  
“Exactly my point,” Sherlock said, still too calm, possibly because he didn’t realise the danger he was in.  “You didn’t tell me which sink to clean, so I didn’t.”  
  
“You couldn’t have done the thing every normal person does and _ask_?”  
  
“Dull.  I’m not a normal person, John, and I’m sure you know that.  Being normal is so boring.”  
  
john shot Sherlock a dirty glare and cleaned the blood.  Sherlock allowed himself a smug smile, but it was soon replaced by a horrified scream when he saw the spleen he just got from Molly thrown away by John in cold blood.


End file.
